Sakit dan Obat
by hirohikaru1412
Summary: Wah, Kaito sakit! Tapi, sayangnya Kaito gak mau minum obat! Daripada pusing mikirin gimana cara biar Kaito mau minum obat, Miku mempunyai cara yang jitu agar Kaito mau minum obat. Wah, cara apa ya? RnR please!
**Sakit dan Obat
**

 **Ringkasan:**

 **Kaito sakit, enggan minum obat, tapi ternyata Miku punya jurus jitu agar Kaito mau minum obat! Waduh, jurus apa ya?  
**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media**

 **Tapi cerita ini milik Hiro!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Crypton High School-**

 **-Kelas 8E-**

11:43

"Pelajaran ini sudah dimengerti?"

"Sudah, _sensei_."

"Baiklah, silahkan buka buku Geografi halaman 43. Kerjakan latihan yang ada disana." perintah Hino- _sensei._

"Ha'i."

Seorang pemuda berambut biru dan memakai syal biru, namanya Kaito Shion, membuka buku dengan pelan. Ia merasa berat untuk membuka buku saja. Kepalanya pusing, pandangannya berputar.

"Kaito? Kau kenapa?" tanya Len yang khawatir akan kesehatan Kaito, "mukamu pucat."

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Len-kun. Aku hanya kurang tidur semalam...," jawab Kaito terpaksa.

"Memang kau semalam tidur jam berapa?" Len diam-diam melirik Hino- _sensei_ , takut ketahuan mengobrol.

"4 pagi..." jawabnya lesu, kemudian kepalanya tertunduk.

"4 pagi!? Itu... bisa membuatmu sakit!" Len berteriak pelan.

"Aku memikirkan banyak hal, Len." Kaito kembali tersenyum.

Semenit kemudian, Kaito tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, Shion-san? Ada apa?" Hino- _sensei_ bertanya.

Sebelum sempat menjawab, Kaito sudah berlari keluar kelas.

"He-hei!" Hino- _sensei_ terkejut.

"A-ano, biar saya yang menemaninya, _sensei_!" Len berdiri juga, lalu menyusul Kaito.

Len sempat mencari kemana Kaito pergi, tapi ia mendengar suara orang muntah di toilet cowok.

"HUUUUEEERRRRKK!" ( _bayangkan saja bagaimana seorang Kaito Shion bisa muntah... -_-_ )

Len membuka pintu toilet dengan paksa, "Kaito! Kau kenapa!?" tanyanya khawatir saat melihat Kaito tertunduk di depan wastafel dengan air keran yang menyala.

"A-aku... pusing...sekali, Len..." Kaito menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Len setelah mencuci mulutnya.

"Ayo aku antar ke Ruang Kesehatan!"

"Baiklah... Tolong ya... Len..."

BRUK!

"Gyaa! Kaito pingsan!" teriak Len panik, lalu menggendong Kaito dengan susah payah ke Ruang Kesehatan.

 _Berat... Kau berat sekali! Dasar merepotkan!_ gerutu Len.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hnnn?" gumam Kaito saat ia membuka matanya.

 _Bau obat... Ruang kesehatan ya?_ pikir Kaito.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kaito?" tanya Len yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ah, ya..." Kaito akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kau ternyata demam tinggi. Suhu badanmu mencapai 39 derajat." Len duduk dan mengembalikan termometer yang ia pakai tadi ke kotaknya.

"Hum..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin hingga bisa sakit begini?" tanya Len sambil menyimpan kotak termometer di kotak P3K.

"Se-sebenarnya aku... hujan-hujanan saat pulang..." jawab Kaito malu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal.

"Ya ampun..." Len menepuk dahinya. Ia ingat, kemarin Kaito lupa membawa payung dan hari hujan deras.

"Aku antar pulang, mau?" tawar Len.

"Tidak mau..." jawab Kaito lemah.

"Kenapa?" Len heran.

"Aku tak mau merepotkanmu..." Kaito menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas leher. "Hangat..."

Len terdiam. Lalu ia melihat sekeliling ruang kesehatan. Beberapa saat kemudian, tidak ada suara lagi dari Kaito.

"Kaito?" tanya Len heran.

"Zzzzz ..." Kaito tertidur dengan nyenyak.

 _Ya ampun, dia tidur! Sepertinya dia memang kurang tidur semalam...  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

14:20

Ting Tong!

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Para murid keluar dari kelas. Sedangkan, 4 orang murid langsung menuju Ruang Kesehatan.

"Kami datang, Kaito!" Miku membuka pintu.

"Ah-ya..."

"Oh ya, kami akan membantumu pulang, Kaito!" teriak sang pacar Kaito, Miku Hatsune, dengan ceria. Di bahunya, sudah ada tas biru milik Kaito, "aku membawakan tasmu!"

"Aku akan memasakkan sup jamur untukmu," Rin mengecek ponselnya, cari resep.

"Aku akan membantumu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah," Luka merangkul Kaito.

Kaito terdiam, malas berkomentar. Bukan malas sih, hanya saja ia merasa seperti tak punya tenaga walaupun hanya untuk berkomentar saja.

 _Yang penting, kalian jangan menghancurkan rumahku,_ pikir Kaito.

.

.

.

14:45

"Tadaima~!" Miku membuka pintu, kemudian menuntun Kaito ke tempat tidur.

"Arigatou, Miku..." Kaito menggumam pelan, selimut birunya ia tarik sampai sebatas leher.

"Aku akan bersiap membuat sup," Rin melipat lengan bajunya, dan membaca buku resep.

"Aku akan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu!" Luka membawa _vacuum cleaner_.

"Aku akan membantu Kaito minum obat," Len duduk di samping Kaito.

Mendengar kata obat, Kaito bergidik ngeri. Ia benci obat.

 _Jangan obat!_ pikir Kaito sambil membayangkan entah obat apa yang akan diminumnya nanti dengan ngeri. Entah itu sirup atau kapsul berwarna merah-putih yang akan masuk ke mulutnya, lalu pasti obat-obat itu berakhir dengan cara ia memuntahkan semuanya di wastafel. Uh, jangan sampai hal itu terjadi!

"Kau...! Pergi saja sana...!" perintah Kaito dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Tidak apa..." Len melepaskan syal Kaito perlahan dan menggantungnya di gantungan baju.

Miku menempelkan kompres peredam panas di dahi Kaito.

"Kau berkeringat dingin, Kaito..." Miku mengusap dahi Kaito.

"Hahaha... Tidak apa..." komentar Kaito.

"Aku akan bawakan sup buatan Rin."

"Terimakasih..."

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana."

"Zzzz..." Kaito tidur lagi!

"Hee? Tidur lagi dia!" Len terheran.

.

.

.

.

16:00

Kaito berbaring lagi setelah ia memakan habis sup jamur buatan Rin (Miku menyuapinya dan itu membuat wajah Kaito sangat memerah).

Tok tok,

"Masuk saja," Kaito memepersilahkan masuk orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

CKLEK,

"Kaito, ayo minum obat!" Miku tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa sebotol obat dan sendoknya di tangannya.

 _Gawat! Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya masuk tadi!_ Keringat mulai menetes.

"Tidak mau!" Kaito menyilangkan tangannya di depan mulut, menolak obat tersebut masuk ke tubuhnya.

"Ayolah... Kalau tidak, nanti kamu nggak sembuh, terus kita nggak bisa kencan lagi..." rayu Miku.

"Gak!"

"Ayo..."

"Gak mau!"

"Ayo dong..."

"Sekali nggak tetap nggak!" Kaito bersikeras. Bahkan, ia sudah bergulung di selimut demi menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Aku akan mebuatmu minum obat dengan mudah..." Miku tersenyum licik.

"Hah?" Kaito menoleh.

Miku menuang sedikit obat tersebut ke sendok, lalu meminumnya.

"Miku! Ada ap-Uph!" Kaito kaget ketika tiba-tiba Miku membuka selimutnya, memegang pundak Kaito dengan erat, dan menempelkan bibirnya secara tiba-tiba di mulut Kaito. Lidah Miku bergerak meminta jalur masuk ke mulut Kaito. Kaito akhirnya membuka mulutnya dengan terpaksa dan obat tersebut masuk dengan lancar ke mulut Kaito, dan ditelannya secara terpaksa.

"Bagaimana? Enak 'kan?" Miku mengusap bibirnya.

"..." wajah Kaito memerah, ia mengusap bibirnya, seakan tak percaya apa yang barusan terjadi.

 _First kiss-ku!_

Tapi sia-sia saja...

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Kaito mendadak lari ke toilet dan memuntahkan semua obat itu di wastafel. Rupanya tubuh Kaito benar-benar menolak obat tersebut!

Saat kembali ke kamarnya, ia melihat Miku sudah menggenggam botol obat lagi.

"Siap untuk melakukan'nya' lagi sampai tubuhmu menerima obatnya?" tanya Miku menggoda.

 _Gulp._

"Tidaaakk! Jangan paksa aku dengan obat lagi..." mohon Kaito.

"Tidak bisa~"

"Tidaa-Uph!"

 _Glup, lagi._

Muntah lagi.

"Aku tidak mau obat!" Kaito mengunci kamarnya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

END.

.

.

Owari~

Entah bagaimana caranya, 3 jam kemudian, Miku bisa membobol kunci kamar Kaito (dengan modal beberapa potong kawat) dan masuk ke dalamnya saat Kaito sedang tidur lelap.

"Kaito..."

"Mmhnn..."

"Kaito... bangun..."

"Mhh..."

"Kaito..."

"GYAAAAAA! Sejak kapan kau disini, Miku!?" Kaito langsung terbangun begitu mendapati Miku berbaring di sampingnya.

"Ayo minum obat lagi." bujuk Miku.

"Jangan!"

"Ayo!"

"Jangan!"

"Ayo."

"Gak mau!"

"Ayo dong..."

"Gak lagi ya-Ulph!"

Miku tersenyum licik.

Esoknya, Kaito belum sembuh! Malah tambah sakit. Demamnya makin tinggi.

 _Apa ini gara-gara aku ya?_ pikir Miku.

Saat istirahat sekolah, Miku menerima pesan dari Kaito.

 _Jangan ke rumahku lagi! Aku malah tambah sakit,_

 _-Kaito-_

"He?" Miku cengo.

Diam-diam, Miku tersenyum sambil mematikan ponselnya.

 _Jangan kira kau bisa kabur, Kaito. Walau aku disini, aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu lagi agar kau mau meminum obatmu..._ pikir Miku sambil tertawa ala setan, membuat Rin dan Len disampingnya merinding disko.

 _Di rumah Kaito_

Kaito beranjak dari kasur, hendak mengambil Aisu kesayangannya.

"Rasa cokelat..." gumamnya senang. Ia menjilat-jilat Aisunya.

Jilat.

Jilat.

Jilat.

Ji-

Mendadak Kaito lari ke toilet, memuntahkan Aisu cokelatnya.

"GILA, SIAPA YANG NABURIN BUBUK OBAT PUYER DI AISU-KU!? MIKUUUU! DASAR KAU!" umpat Kaito geram.

Di sekolah, waktu lagi nyapu kelas, Miku tiba-tiba bersin.

.

END BENERAN

.

.

.

 **Semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya ya. Mohon kritik dan saran untuk membantu proses pembelajaran dan perkembangan kami.**

 **Hikaru : "Kami masih pemula, jadi mohon bantuannya."**

 **Hiro : "Ya."**

 **Hikaru : "Maaf kalau cerita ini masih belum bagus,"**

 **Hiro : "Kami akan berusaha memperbaikinya di cerita selanjutnya."**

 **Miku : "Kenapa sepertinya aku OOC sekali disini?" *bingung**

 **Kaito : " _First kiss-_ ku direbut Miku..." *pundung**

 **Len : "Sepertinya peran dan dialogku disini sedikit?" *meriksa skenario**

 **Rin : "Aku juga."**

 **Hikaru : "Maaf... Kami masih newbie disini..."**

 **Hiro : "Kedepannya, kelak kami pasti akan mebuat yang lebih baik daripada ini!" *tebar _confetti_**

 **Luka : *nyapu _confetti_ yang ditebarin Hiro  
**

 **Hikaru : * bantu Luka**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Terimakasih! dan, Mind to RnR?**


End file.
